Just a Shower
by random.smasher
Summary: Taito Lemon! Matt's havin a shower when tai drops by. he decides to join him and... well, you'll have to read to find out!
1. Just a Shower

ill warn you rite off the bat, this is a Taito, meaning tai loving matt. no flames plz. dont read if you dont like. dont waste ur time reading something u wont like.

but for those who DO like that kind of stuff ... :) this is for you

this is my first fic, but i think it's well done.

lots of lemony and fluffy goodness ;)

pretty much a PWP, so yeaa...

this was something ive always wanted to write. i was gonna keep it a one-shot, but it kinda grew from there. i hope you enjoy it :) I'll let Tai do the disclaimer:

**Disclaimer:**  
tai: ahem... random.smasher does not own digimon, me, or matt... i shudder at that thought!

:) silly tai, anways... enjoy my story...

and oh yea, i dont know any japanese. ive learned all i know from all the fangirl japanese ive seen, lol.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

Yamato pushed the apartment door open and dragged himself inside. He slid his coat off and tossed it onto the floor, where it joined the mass of dirty laundry, garbage and stray music sheets. He dropped his keys on the kitchen counter, and made his way to the couch. He collapsed onto it, and groaned into the cushion. Band practice had not gone very well that night. Matt sighed as he thought back to the heated argument with the lead guitarist of the band. Well, at least he tried to. Driving home, he had a few beers, which probably wasn't the smartest thing; but he made it home in one piece, and that's all he cared about. The drinks did little to improve his mood though. He lay there on the couch, zoning out, and thinking of what _would _make him happy.

"Taichi…" he mumbled. He wondered where his boyfriend was. Then he remembered that he Izzy and Joe were out seeing a movie…

---

"Hey Matt! Me and a few of the guys were gonna catch a movie tonight. You wanna come?"

"Sorry, no can do Taichi. I've got band practice tonight. Another time, okay?"

"Too bad. Sure thing, we can do something another time."

---

Yamato sighed again. He lay on the couch in the dark, wallowing in self-pity in a half-drunken stupor.

_Yamato,_ said a voice in his head, _you need a shower._ It was right; Matt could definitely use a shower. His clothes reeked of liquor, and he knew he had been sweating earlier, having been so worked up. Yamato reluctantly drew himself from the couch and slogged over to the bathroom. He squinted as he flicked the bathroom light on. He slipped his shirt off and let it fall to the tiled floor. He fumbled with his belt buckle, and, undoing it, his pants slinked down his thin legs. Lastly, he pulled his boxers off and turned the tap on. Cold water rained down from the showerhead, and Matt waited for it to warm up before stepping inside. The hot water felt good on his tired body. The shower massaged his aching muscles and tantalized his skin. He ran his hands through his hair and shook it, spraying water all over the walls. Leaning on the side, he stood under the hot shower. He knew his dad would tweak when his heating bill came, but he didn't care. That was a worry for another day.

---

Tai was walking down the busy street, as he had left Izzy and Joe at the theatre. His stature was slouched and he held his hands in his pockets as he walked down the sidewalk. The movie hadn't been that fun, and Tai desperately wished Yamato was there with him. He hated being with the two geeks, as they chatted excitedly about geeky things, and watched their geeky sci-fi flick. He knew what he needed. He knew what would make him happy.

"Yamato…" he sighed. He hadn't realized where his feet were taking him, and when he looked at the building before him, he found they had brought him not to his own apartment, but Matt's. Tai thought _sure, what the hell, I'll just stay here for the night._ He pulled out his cell phone and punched in his home phone number. It rang twice before someone answered.

"Yagami residence, Hikari speaking."

"Hey Kari, I'm staying at Matt's tonight. Tell mom."

"'Kay then, have fun." Kari hung up. Tai put his cell away and strolled into the apartment building. He approached the elevator and jabbed the "up" button. The elevator doors slid open, and Tai entered it, hitting the button for the third floor. The elevator reached its destination, and Tai walked down the hall to Matt's apartment. He fumbled in his pocket for his key when he reached the door and slid it into the lock. He opened the door, letting himself in. He heard water running, and realized Matt was in the shower. He kicked his shoes off and entered the bathroom.

"Yama-chan, it's Tai. Can I stay the night?"

Yamato's face widened in a smile. "You don't have to ask, cuz you know the answer's always gonna be yes."

Tai smiled too. "Any room in there for one more?"

"I dunno," Matt said, "Dad's been really cheap about renovating this place, so it'll be a tight fit."

Taichi chuckled, "Perfect." He stripped down and entered the shower with Matt. Facing him, he wrapped his arms around his waist and leaned his head on Yamato's chest. "How was band practice?"

"It was shit. How 'bout the movies?"

"Ditto." The both smiled again. "You've been drinking again. I can smell it."

Yamato gave Tai a stupid grin. "A few beers never hurt anyone."

"Yeah well, it doesn't do much in terms of making you smell good." Taichi reached out for a facecloth and body wash. He squirted some on the cloth and lathered up Matt's body. He moaned softly as Taichi caressed him.

"Then I should drink more often." He breathed, "That way we could do this more." Tai looked into Matt's sharp blue eyes, somewhat hazy from the drinks he had. He moved his face closer to Yamato's and their lips met. The soft kiss grew more intense as Tai's tongue delved into Matt's mouth, exploring everything. Matt returned this by wrestling Tai's tongue with his own. Their breathing quickened, their pulses raced, as the two had a battle of tongues and lips. Yamato ran his hands up and down the sides of Tai, which made him shudder in ecstasy and moan loudly. At the same time, Tai was running his hands through Matt's long hair, tossing it about. They went on like this for what seemed like an eternity. When they finally broke apart, they were both left quite breathless. Yamato grinned.

"What?" Taichi asked.

"It's your turn to get cleaned." Matt took the cloth and squirted some more body wash on it. He ran the cloth all over Taichi's beautiful body as he sighed with pleasure. Yamato could feel Tai's arousal against his own. "You ready for more?" he asked devilishly.

"Oh Matt!" Tai cried "I need you now!"

Matt's smile widened. "Not yet." He started to kiss Tai again. Slowly, his lips left Tai's and moved slowly down. He was at his collarbone now. He nipped it lightly and Tai gasped.

"Ohh… oh Yama…" Matt continued down. He began to lick Tai's right nipple, and Tai moaned again. He sucked and licked it until it hardened. He did the same to the left. Yamato went down even further, caressing Tai's gorgeous, chiseled abdominals with is mouth. Matt was nearing his destination as he brushed past Taichi's navel. He was on his knees now, and his lips were barely touching the tip of Tai's penis. Tai could feel Yamato's warm breath on it and it was almost too much to bear.

"Oh Yama! Do it now!"

Without saying anything, Yamato sealed his lips around Tai's throbbing erection. He slowly took its entire length into his mouth, as Tai cried out in ecstasy. Matt's tongue darted all over as he sucked Tai's dick. Tai was moaning and screaming even more. He ran his hands through Matt's hair and urged him to go faster. Taichi was close, Matt could feel it. He felt Yamato's finger enter him, and that sent him over the edge. Tai screamed Matt's name and exploded into his mouth. He jetted stream after stream of hot come into Matt's mouth. Matt gladly swallowed it all. Slowly, Taichi began to relax. He was panting and sweating, which turned Yamato on even more.

"Yama-chan." Tai breathed, "That was so good." Matt stood up and kissed Tai again.

"Do you want me now?" He whispered softly into Taichi's mouth.

Tai grinned. "You don't have to ask, cuz you know the answer's always gonna be yes."

Matt smiled, and his hands slid down Taichi's tanned body. Taichi stopped him however.

"Not in here." He whispered. He reached over to the tap and turned the water off. Stepping out of the shower, he pulled a towel off the rack and wrapped Matt's body in it. He rubbed the towel to dry Matt off. When he reached Matt's groin, he slowly stroked his shaft through the towel a few times before pulling the towel off. Tai quickly dried himself off, then threw the towel aside. He pulled open the door. Turning back to face Matt, Tai struck a sexy pose and beckoned the blonde. Yamato followed hungrily as Tai led him to his bedroom. Tai climbed onto Matt's bed and lay on his back, legs open. As Matt watched, Tai slowly brought his finger to his mouth and sucked on it. Then, he moved it down to his rear and slowly slid it in, shuddering a little. He pulled it out and inserted two fingers this time. He pushed them in and out a few times before adding another finger. His breathing was getting faster and deeper now, and Matt knew he was ready for him. Matt climbed onto the bed. On his knees, he straddled Tai's face, and he sucked on it once. Then Matt slid into position on top of Tai. Slowly, his dick probed Tai's entrance before slowly entering. Tai yelped, but urged Matt on. Matt slowly eased the rest into Tai until he could go no further. Just as slowly, Matt began to pull out, until just the head remained inside. He pushed into Tai again, still trying to maintain the steady pace.

"Oh Yama… how you tease…" Tai said between moans, "Please Yama, do it!"

Yamato obliged. He quickened his pace slightly, thrusting in and out as Tai screamed and cried out in pleasure. It had been long since this was painful for Tai. Now it was pure bliss. Matt grunted as he went even faster, and Taichi new his lover was close. His grunts turned into moans as he went faster still. Tai loved to see Matt lose himself when they did this. He grabbed hold of his own dick and stroked stroking very fast. They were both _so_ close…

"Oh Tai!" Matt screamed, "I'm… going to…" But Tai had climaxed first. He spurted streams of come all over Matt's chest and his own. Matt cried out, and with a final thrust, came inside Tai. The both moaned and sighed as the last of their come dribbled and dripped from their dicks. Matt pulled out, and his sweaty body collapsed onto Tai's.

"Did you enjoy that Yagami Taichi?" Matt whispered into Tai's ear.

"Almost as much as you did Yama-chan." Tai replied.

Matt smirked. "I know you enjoyed that more than I did."

"You should see yourself when you're having sex," Tai said, "You'd be surprised at what you might see. We'll just call it even, 'kay lover?"

Matt rolled his eyes. "Sure." The two started drifting into a pleasant sleep. Before his eyes fully closed though, Tai murmured:

"Yama… we're in more need of a shower now than before…"

* * *

well, i hope you liked that:) i know i did. anyways PLEASE send me a review and tell me what u think!


	2. Morning Glory

thanks for the reviews:D

here are the next two chapters**

* * *

**

Chapter Two

Yamato was roused when a gruff voice spoke to him.

"Ishida Yamato, get out of bed." His father said. He glanced at Tai who was laying naked beside Matt, "And wake your boyfriend up." Mr. Ishida left the room, slamming the door behind him. Matt groaned as he realized he had a pounding headache. His head throbbed with his heartbeat.

_I wasn't that drunk last night…_ Yamato thought to himself. He pulled the sheet back over his head and tried to fall asleep again. It was barely five minutes when his father returned. He banged on the door loudly.

"It's already past noon." He yelled through the door, "Get out of bed, _now!_" Matt grunted softly in response, and his father left them. Matt lifted his head and let his sore eyes adjust to the brightness of his bedroom. He turned to look at Taichi, who was snoring softly and drooling.

_He's cute when he sleeps._ Matt rolled out of bed and half-walked half-crawled out of the room to the bathroom.

Ishida-san was sitting at the kitchen table, drinking a mug of coffee and reading the paper. He glanced down the hall at his naked and hungover sixteen-year-old son, as he ambled into the bathroom.

"If you're taking a shower, you're taking a cold one!" Ishida-san called, "I know you used up a week's worth of hot water last night." His son grunted in response again, and disappeared behind the bathroom door.

Matt climbed into the shower and turned the hot water on full blast. He stood under the shower for a few blissful minutes as he let his father's precious hot water run down his slim body and into the drain. Suddenly, Matt screeched as the water turned icy cold. He stamped his foot on the shower floor, knowing his father had just turned the dishwasher on.

"Stupid dad…" Yamato grumbled. He hastily washed his hair and body and jumped out of the shower. He pulled a towel off the rack and dried himself.

_At least the towel's warm._ He wrapped it around his waist and stepped out of the bathroom. He heard his father chuckle to himself.

"Have a nice shower?" He guffawed.

This time Matt gave a response in intelligible speech:

"Yeah." Well… it's better than a grunt… When he entered his room, he found his beloved awake. He was sitting up, leaning on the headboard and reading one of Yamato's mangas.

"Morning Tai-kun." Taichi looked up from his reading and found himself staring at a wet, half-naked Yamato. "Sleep well?"

Tai nodded in response. He set down his manga, and motioned Matt to come over, like he did last night. Yamato sat on the side of his bed and planted a soft kiss on Taichi's lips. Just then, Mr. Ishida entered for the third time.

"Ah, Taichi. You're awake."

Matt slowly pulled away from Tai. "Ohayō gozaimasu, Ishida-sama." Tai said.

Ishida-san nodded and walked away. "Breakfast's on the table boys." He called behind him. Matt and Tai exchanged one last kiss before the brunette slid out of bed. He stood up, Matt catching a good look at Tai's morning erection, and walked over to Matt's dresser.

"Don't mind if I wear some of your clothes, do you?"

"Help yourself."

Tai pulled a drawer open and grabbed a pair of Matt's boxer shorts. "Ooh, silk."

"Birthday present from Sora."

"Birthday?" Tai laughed, "She gave you this kinky pair of lingerie in front of all the others?"

"Well, you know how crazy Sora is over me." Matt bragged.

"Hah, just you wait 'til my birthday. I'll bet she'll give me a thong or something."

They both laughed.

"Well, are you gonna get dressed?" Yamato asked, "Or are you just gonna stand there naked all day?"

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Taichi smirked. He pulled Matt's silk boxers on, and rummaged through his dresser for a shirt. He found a green t-shirt and put it on.

CLICK. Taichi turned around and saw Matt holding a digital camera.

"Whore." Tai said.

"Couldn't help myself." Matt smiled angelically. Tai chuckled and turned back to the dresser. He finally came across a pair of khaki shorts and slipped them on. Matt dressed and the two left his room for the kitchen. Mr. Ishida was still engrossed in his newspaper.

"Stock market's doin' poorly." He said to no one. The boys found two plates adorned with smiley face pancakes on the table. They sat down and started on their breakfast, which was now cold. Tai took a piece of toast from a small stack and dipped it in his sunny-side-up egg. It dripped as he brought it to his mouth and bit it. Yamato watched as egg yolk dripped from Tai's lips, and it reminded him of last night. Tai caught his boyfriend staring and smirked.

"Whore." He whispered. Mr. Ishida cleared his throat, but Tai didn't know if it was a response to his remark. He didn't really care though, as Mr. Ishida treated Taichi like a son, and Tai knew he wouldn't care either. The two ate in silence for a bit. Soon, Mr. Ishida folded up his newspaper and pushed his chair back.

"Well boys, I've got to go out and get a few things done. Be good and behave." He said, "And try to get out today, it's a beautiful day." The two boys nodded and continued eating. Ishida-san grabbed his keys from the counter and made his way out.

"Hey dad!" Yamato called, "You takin' the car?"

"You can walk!" Mr. Ishida called back, "You need the exercise." Matt heard the door close as his father left. He rolled his eyes.

"Do I look like I need exercise Tai?"

"You're as thin as a rail Matt, so keep eating." Tai replied. Matt laughed. "But your dad's right. It's a nice day for a walk." Taichi looked out the window. Matt nodded in response.

Soon, the two had finished their breakfasts. Tai got up and cleared the dishes.

"Thanks love." Matt said. He got up from the table and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. As Tai piled the dirty dishes into the sink, he hummed a little ditty. Matt emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later, and Tai went in to wash his face and brush his own teeth. Yamato surveyed his reflection in the window. He smoothed out his light blue button up shirt and fixed his long blonde locks. Tai wasn't long in the bathroom, and when he came out, Matt was just slipping his shoes on. He bent over to tuck his lose shoelace inside his shoe, when he felt Tai's hand on his ass. Tai gave it a good pinch and Matt yelped.

"Hey!" Matt said, rubbing his rear. "That hurt."

Tai flashed a mischievous grin as Yamato pouted. "Couldn't help myself, love." Matt continued to pout, so Taichi offered a hug. Matt accepted, and when Tai's arms wrapped around Matt, he pinched Tai's bottom.

"OUCH!" Tai exclaimed, "Hey, no fair!"

Matt smiled. "All's fair in love and war, Tai-kun." He reached out and held Tai's hand. "Come on. Let's go get some exercise."

* * *

isnt that cute:) yea this chapters a bit shorter, but o well. i still ike it :) and i hope you did too!


	3. Playing Games

if u didnt get enough in the first chapter, i wrote some more for you sick peverted ppl. lol.**

* * *

**

Chapter Three

Yamato was laying in Taichi's arms on his bed, as he played Tales of Symphonia on Tai's PlayStation 2. Tai was stroking Matt's stomach as he watched him play.

The two had gone for a walk through the park earlier that day. It was a lovely, picturesque setting, with flowers in full bloom. They took a path that circled the lake, and sat on a bench together as they watched the ducks paddle by. It was days like these that Yamato and Taichi lived for. As the sun sank, and dusk rose, the two wandered the streets and danced in the light of the streetlamps, until they grew tired and retired to Tai's house. It was the middle of summer, and thus, there was an uncomfortable heat that hung thick in the Yagami residence. Yamato had his shirt unbuttoned, which Tai found extremely sexy. He and Matt also had their pants off, so that they wore only boxers. Tai's hands slowly made their way lower down Yamato's front, and soon disappeared under the garter of his boxers.

"Tai." Matt said, somewhat annoyed, "You're making me lose my focus."

"Oh Yama-chan." Tai sang, "Surely such an expert gamer such as yourself couldn't possibly be distracted by something so subtle as this." Tai slowly started to rub Matt's stiffening rod.

"Tai…" Matt grumbled.

"Matt…" Tai mimicked innocently.

Matt's eyebrows furrowed. "Genius just died."

"What a shame." Tai whispered into Matt's ear. Matt laughed, as the brunette's breath tickled the inside of his ear. He instinctively lifted his shoulder to his ear, making him drop the controller on the floor.

"Yagami!" Matt growled. He reached over to pick it up, but Tai pulled him back.

"Matt." He whispered again into the blonde's ear. "Did I ever tell you how much I love you?"

Matt giggled uncontrollably as Tai tickled his ear with his sweet-talking. "If you _did_ love me as much as you say you do, you'd leave my dick alone and let me play in peace! I'm fighting Abyssion!"

"But that's no fun." Tai said. He resumed stroking Matt, and he finally admitted defeat. Relaxing, Matt lay there was Tai worked his magic on him. "I knew you'd see it my way." Tai slowly quickened his pace, as Yamato's breathing became faster. He started to moan softly. This was Tai's favourite part; hearing his lover call his name as he worked his member furiously. Taichi bit Yamato's ear softly as he went faster still. "Isn't this so much better than video games?"

Matt strained to answer as his breathing came in short gasps now. "I. Hope you appreciate. The enormous sacrifices. I make for you" Matt said between breaths.

Tai smirked. "Well I can definitely tell you appreciate it." He started playing with Yamato's nipple as he continued to stroke him. "You're close now, I can feel it." Tai was right. He did a mental countdown, and as he reached zero…

"OH TAI!" Matt erupted and ropes of hot come jetted onto his chest. He cried and growled and made other noises as he released, which Tai thought was rather funny, albeit extremely arousing. Soon his ejaculation subsided, and the last of it dribbled down the length of his shaft and onto Tai's hand. Tai lifted it to Matt's mouth and he licked it off. He lifted Matt off him, who was leaning on him and sandwiching Taichi between his hot body and the wall. Tai laid Yamato's body flat on the bed as he proceeded to lick off the remains of his ejaculate. As Matt's heavy breathing calmed. He pulled Tai's face to his own and kissed him on the lips.

"Mmm…" Tai moaned, "Hungry for more?"

"You can be seme this time." Matt whispered back, as he took Tai's hand and placed a finger in his mouth.

"Moan extra loud for me, okay Yama?"

* * *

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!

CLIFFHANGER!

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!

...ahem...

well, i hope ou liked that ;)

some other randomnotes: originally, yama-chan was gonna be playing Final Fantasy X, but then, i really dont like that game, and ive never played it, so i chose another game i was more familiar with. i remembered that Tales of Symphonia was re-released in japan on the PS2, so i used that :). if you havent played ToS, PLAY IT! its so good :). ironically, i never did the abyssion side-quest, so i still didnt know much about what i was writing... o well. lol.

theres a chapter four in the works. yes, this shall be a story with no plot that will go on FOREVER! forever till we all get old and wrinkly and die! well, maybe not...

eventually, ill run out of ideas and ill have to end this story, but then ill just write another :)

now, you can take this chance to send me a pretty review to tell me how much you love my story :)


	4. All Nighter

**I RETURN! MUAHA!  
**yes well, here it is, chapter 4.

quite short, indeed, yes...

but its not quantity, its QUALITY! yes. and ive got some quality limey goodness today :) yes, the last few chapters have been kinda limey, but ill writea SUPER-LEMONY chapter soon ;)

in response to someone's review (THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS BTW,I DIDNT THINK ID GET THAT MANY! THANKYOU!THANKYOU!THANKYOU!THANKYOU! SMILEY-FACE PANCAKES FOR ALL!), this fic will alternate between Taito and Yamachi, a little somethin somthin for everyone ;)

and im glad to hear so many ppl say that im such a talented writer, it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside :D

oh, and about yama's dad, yea, he's tough, but he means it in a good-natured way kinda... like.. erm... he's not trying to be mean, he's just got a screwy sense of humour...yea...

yes, a pwp with chapters, novel idea, no?

...HAHAHA! NOVEL, GET IT? HAHA! CUZ IT HAS CHAPTERS! ...you know... like a novel? like a book?

...oh forget it, just read.**

* * *

**

Chapter Four

Mrs. Yagami knocked on her son's door. "Tai, did you and Matt want dessert?"

"Sure, we'll have some ice cream." He replied. Mrs. Yagami left without even going inside. Knowing those two, they had probably been doing certain… _things_ again. You couldn't pull those two apart. Sometimes they were at Matt's house, others they were at Tai's; but they were always together. Mrs. Yagami remembered a phone conversation she had with Mr. Ishida.

---

"…so I'll be picking Yamato up now."

"Ah, um… I think it would be in your best interests to wait a bit."

"Oh no… don't tell me they're--"

"OH YES TAI!"

"…yes…"

"Jeeze, can't separate those two. Literally…If I had a penny for every time they…"

"You count?"

"Not anymore. I lost count after the first week…"

---

Mrs. Yagami laughed as she took two bowls from the cupboard. _What am I going to do with you Yagami Taichi?_

---

Matt was panting as he recovered. "Tai… that was the best yet."

"You're moans and cries motivate me." There was another knock on the door.

"Is it safe?" The two heard Mrs. Yagami say.

"No." Tai replied. The door opened, and Tai's mother walked into the room, eyes clamped shut. She held out two bowls of vanilla ice cream with chocolate sauce drizzled all over it. Tai took one and handed the other to Matt. "Thanks mom."

"Thanks Mrs. Yagami."

"You're welcome boys." She then turned around and left the room, bumping into the doorframe on the way. Taichi happily loaded his spoon with ice cream and crammed it into his mouth. Yamato however, was staring crestfallen at the television.

"Oh… all my hard work…" He looked at his four fallen party members, laying flat on the ground. Dead. Taichi patted Yamato on the back.

"Yama, it's okay." He said smiling.

Yamato sobbed "Do you know how long it took me to get this far? I didn't even save!" He whimpered.

"There there little Yama-chan." Tai embraced the blonde in a warm hug, "It's gonna be okay."

Matt's eyebrows creased, "You know, I never would've lost had it not been for you, you horny little bastard."

"Oh you enjoyed it just as much as I did." Tai said, his angelic smile still plastered on his face.

"I hope you know I'm gonna be up all night trying to get to Abyssion again."

"Oh, you'll be up all night, that's for sure, but you wont be playing video games." Taichi winked at his lover.

Yamato rolled his eyes, but he couldn't help smiling. He laced his arms around Tai's neck and drew him in close for a kiss.

---

Hikari was sleeping peacefully when she was suddenly awoken. She got up, a bit dazed, as she tried to figure out what had roused her. And then, she heard her brother scream something she'd rather not hear, and a steady thumping noise against the wall. She grumbled.

"Little whores." She grabbed her pillow and blanket, and left her room for the living room. She was about to lay her blanket on the couch when she heard someone speak.

"You too Kari?"

"Mom?"

* * *

LOL, poor mrs. yagami and hikari :(

dirty boys... doing all sorts of nasty things too each other -giggles-

well, there ou have it, ch4 short and limey yes, but sit tight, theres a ripe yellow lemon on the horizon!

...now, if you please, as i am very dependent on them, i would like some, ahem, feedback, please :)

you can have yama or taichi if you do:)


	5. Trying Something New

LEMON TIME!

thanks for all teh reviews!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five**

As the two boys shared their fiery kiss, Taichi slid off Yamato's unbuttoned shirt. He pulled away and sat back, to admire his lover's small frame, and he wondered how Matt could stay so thin, when he could eat just as much as bottomless pit Taichi. He lay his head down on Matt's chest.

"You're skin is so soft." He murmured. "Everything about you is so perfect. You have the loveliest blue eyes I've ever seen. You've got that sexy smile of yours, and your perfect blonde hair." Taichi rubbed his cheek on Yamato's chest. "And your skin is so smooooth and soft."

Yamato chuckled. "True," He said, "But you have such warm brown eyes, that I love to just stare into, and I love the way you laugh, it brings sunshine into my life. Your hair's kinda goofy, but without it, you're not Tai, and that wouldn't do…" Yamato squeezed his lover in a tight hug. "And if you use the right body wash, you can have as soft as mine."

Taichi smiled. "I love you Yamato."

"I love you too Taichi." The two lay on the bed like that for a while. Tai could feel Matt's heartbeat pounding under his ear as he used the blonde as a pillow. Yamato was absent-mindedly stroking Taichi's unruly mass of hair. The two sighed contentedly.

"Tai, why do you still have your shirt on?" Matt finally asked. "Aren't you hot?"

"Well now that you mention it." Tai grinned, "I am feeling kinda… _hot._" He sat up, and slowly, _ever so slowly_, he lifted up his green t-shirt, revealing Tai's gorgeous abdominals and pectorals.

"Oh Taichi, you are smokin' hot, you are." Yamato was almost drooling over his boyfriend's beautiful body. Before Tai knew it, Matt had grabbed him and turned him over so that he now lay on the bed under Matt. "…so sexy." Yamato slowly slid his hands down Taichi's sides, and he shivered and sighed with pleasure.

"Oh… Oh Yama…"

Matt had reached his silk boxers that Tai was still wearing. He took the waistband between his thumb and index finger, and gently slid it off, pulling them all the way down Tai's legs.

"I just love your legs." Yamato said. He ran his hands up Tai's left leg, and he gasped. Matt then slowly ran his hands down the other leg.

Taichi could see Yamato's erection through his tight, sexy boxer briefs, and promptly pulled them off to reveal Matt's wonderful manhood. Yamato leaned onto his lover and whispered gently into his ear:

"It's my turn."

Without saying anything, Tai reached into a drawer in his nightstand, and pulled out a tube of lube. He uncapped it and squeezed some onto his hand. He rubbed his hands together, then brought them to Matt's dick and stroked it until he was good and lubed. He then closed the tube and dropped it on the floor, and quickly wiped his hands on the sheets. "Ready when you are."

"I'm always ready." Yama said, as he slowly entered Tai. He moaned very loudly, as he felt Matt slide into him.

"OH! Oh Yama-chan… Yes! Ohh Oh…"

Yamato thrust again, slightly faster. Again and again and again he pulled in and out of Tai, as he cried out in ecstasy.

"FASTER YAMA! UHH!" Yamato gladly obliged. He grunted as he pounded Tai. That lube really worked wonders for both of them, as they both starting screaming in intense pleasure. Tai's head was banging against his headboard now, but he didn't care. He was so caught up in the pleasure his lover was giving him, he didn't even notice.

"Agh! Oh Tai! Uh, uhh, urgh!" Yama growled as he thrust ever harder and faster.

"YES YAMATO! YES! AAGGH! OH, THAT'S SO GOOD. YES!" Tai could feel it now. He could feel the tension, the point of no returned loomed ominously close before him. He teetered on the edge of releasing. Finally, he could hold it back no longer. At exactly the same time, both boys hit their hot, slimy climax. Steaming streams of come shot all over the place. It hit the walls, and Yama's face and body. As Tai spurted into the air, Yamato released into Tai. He thrust harder than ever as a tsunami of pleasure crashed onto him, and he filled Tai up with his essence. There seemed to be and endless supply of hot sperm, as it still erupted from the two boys. Their orgasms seemed to last an eternity, but did however, subside eventually. Matt collapsed onto Tai, panting as if he had just run a ten-mile marathon. The two were soaked in a mixture of sweat and come. It was a while before Matt could muster enough energy to speak.

"That… was…" He paused to breathe more, "…_Amazing!_ That was absolutely incredible."

Tai weakly hugged Matt, and managed to reply between his heavy breathing. "You… are an animal…" Tai breathed. "That was so wonderful. You're such a skillful love-maker."

Matt chuckled. "Well, practice makes perfect."

"And we've certainly practiced a lot." They laughed.

The two boys took a nice long break to recover, basking in the fuzzy afterglow.

"But you know…" Matt suddenly said, "We've been kinda boring lately…"

"What do you mean Yama-chan? How's it boring?"

"Well you know… lately, it's just been, on the bed, missionary style. We haven't done anything different, y'know?"

"Yeah I guess…" Tai said thoughtfully. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I dunno." Yamato replied, "Just, try different things, experiment. Venture into new realms of discovery."

"Sounds kinky." Taichi giggled. "You have my interest, what kind of 'experimenting' do you want to do?"

"Well first, what say we abandon the bed?"

"Sex on the floor? You dirty little boy." Tai teased. He rolled off the bed and onto the carpet, Matt following suit. "Now what?"

"Well, it's my turn to be uke, so what kinky position would you like to penetrate me in?"

"Hm…" Tai thought, "Well…I've always wanted to try it kneeling."

"Kneeling? Interesting…."

"We should dress up too."

Matt's eyes widened and he looked incredulously at his lover. "What?"

"Well I dunno, you said you wanted to try things…"

"All right, sounds like a good idea…" Then Matt giggled.

"What?"

"You know what I haven't seen you wear in a long time?"

"What?"

"Your goggles."

"You want me to wear my goggles?" Tai asked, "Okay then, whatever floats your boat." Tai got up and rummaged through his closet. He burst out laughing suddenly.

"What?" Yamato asked. He was answered with something thrown at his face. He picked it off and eyed it carefully. "Is this a jockstrap?"

"Yeah, I used it for soccer." Tai said. "You should wear it."

Matt laughed. "Okay." He slipped the jock on. Then Matt stopped to think about something "Question, Tai. When you wore this for soccer, did you wear anything under or over it?"

"Nothing besides my cup. Why?"

"So you mean to tell me that you had your ass hanging out of your underwear the whole time? What about when you went to change, and you had to take off your shorts? Didn't you care if the others saw it?"

Tai laughed. "You can tell you don't play sports Yamato. They see more than that. I'm not gonna stay in my sweaty jock after a game. I'm gonna take it off! And we have showers too."

"WHAT?" Matt exclaimed. "You let other people see you naked, AND you shower with them?" Matt made a pouty face, "I thought you only did that for me."

Tai sighed. "We don't do anything, silly. We don't even look at each other. We're just used to the fact that we have to get naked in front of each other. That's what you do when you play sports."

Matt pondered this for a moment. "…say Tai… is it too late to sign up for soccer?"

"Oh jeeze Matt." Tai said. "Forget it. You're not cut out for soccer."

Matt gave Tai the ol' puppy eyes.

"You'll die out there on the field." Tai said, "And I cant have that happen! I love you too much. Besides, you have me to look at." Tai smiled at him.

Matt still looked skeptical. "If I had known you were getting naked in front of other people… I haven't gotten naked in front of other people!"

"Let's hope." Tai said, laughing. He finally found his goggles. "Now quit bickering, we're trying to think up an extremely kinky sex scenario."

Matt grumbled. "Oh all right. You win."

"No need to get jealous." Tai said, moving in to kiss his lover. "I have eyes only for you… and one of the defensemen…"

"TAI!"

"Just kiddin', just kiddin'." He laughed "Now, what else can you think of?"

"Uhmm… well… a jockstrap and some goggles aren't enough… OH!"

"What?"

"I always thought those really high soccer socks were so damn hot."

"Oh jeeze…" Tai said again. All right. He found them in his dresser and put them on. "Well?"

"Oh yes, definitely." Matt said.

"And for you…" Tai said. "You can have my headband and wristbands."

"Ooh, a little bondage." Matt said. Tai burst out laughing again.

"You're too much. Here." He tossed Matt his 'bondage'. The two got up and inspected themselves in a mirror.

Thin and pale Yamato was clad in a jockstrap, a headband and wristbands, while tanned and built Taichi was wearing his signature goggles and soccer socks.

"We look so weird." Tai said.

"Hot. We look hot." Matt reassured. "Hm… there's something missing. AH! I know."

"What?"

"Just wait here." And, to Tai's horror, Matt left the room.

---

Kari was trying her best to sleep, but the couch wasn't exactly the best bed. Mrs. Yagami took the floor. Just then, Kari heard a door swing open. Instinctively looked up. And then she wished she hadn't, for she saw something very disturbing. She saw, walking down the dark hall, Ishida Yamato, sporting her brother's jockstrap and soccer gear.

_Oh give me strength_ Kari thought to herself.

---

Matt soon returned.

"Hey, what's that you go there?" Matt held up what he was holding. "MY CAMCORDER?"

"And your digital camera." Matt said.

"Oh give me that!" Tai said, taking the recording devices away from Matt. He brought them to his desk and popped the tape out of the camcorder and the memory card out of the camera. He replaced them with ones found on his desk and closed them up.

"My parents have enough of a time just hearing us. They _don't_ need to see us." Tai said.

Matt laughed. "Okay." He took the camera from Tai. "Now, strike a pose!"

"Wait." Tai disappeared in his closet one more time, and then, came out holding a soccer ball.

"Oh yes, very kinky. Now smile!"

Tai thought of the most erotic pose he could ever imagine and did it for Matt. They had a little photo shoot in Taichi's room as Matt snapped photo after photo, and Tai struck pose after pose. Eventually, they switched roles, and Yamato tried his hand at modeling. When there was no memory left on the camera, the two decided it was time for a little fun. Tai set the camcorder on his desk and hit record. Then, he got behind Yamato on the floor.

"Ready love?"

"Ready."

* * *

nasty boys

lol

well, how was that? long, and lemony :)  
well,t he first part at least.

ive sorta been inspired to draw a fanart now -blushes-

hmm...

well anywho, i hope you liked that.


End file.
